eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1521 (23 October 1997)
Synopsis News of Mary's exploits have got round the square and Bianca screeches at Mark asking what's going on with Mary running after Joe, and she says it's Sarah she feels sorry for. Mark says they're back today and he doesn't know the whole story. Irene is "comforting" Sarah, telling her she should be sharper where men are concerned, and Sarah's still being totally hysterical and runs out of the café and bumps into Alex. He takes her off to calm her down and tells her that she should wait for Joe's side of the story before judging him, and not listen to the local gossips. Pauline is furious that Mary was chasing after Joe, an engaged bloke. Mark tells her not to be too hard on Mary, as she isn't used to England. Roy gets a call from the bank manager about Manor Wood so goes to visit while Barry is desperately trying to buy some more cars on tick. Barry gives up and admits the whole story, and after being amazed that Barry is so stupid, Roy is quite calm and says they won't tell Pat yet, and will just have to see what they can salvage from the business. Gita finally has had enough of Sanjay and his mother and tells them she is going to stay with her sister for a few days because she can't stand living there with them. Neelam tells her she is selfish to leave Sanjay while he is "ill" and she says that family should always come first and Gita should be supporting Sanjay. Calling Gita selfish is the final straw and Gita says "ME selfish!!!" Ask Sanjay about FAMILY - his affair with my sister for instance." She storms off and Neelam asks Sanjay about it, and he totally denies everything saying Gita was just angry and made it up! Peggy goes out and Phil and Grant take the opportunity to "have a chat" with Terry. They tell him that it will be worth his while to move on and when he threatens to tell Peggy they're throwing him out, they tell him that he will be very sorry if he does, and they will get him in the end. He tells Irene the sorry tale, and she falls for his sob stories too, offering him a place at their house. She goes wandering around the square and is passing the tube station as Joe and Mary arrive. They decide it might be better to arrive separately so in anticipation of a separation of about 10 minutes, Mary throws her arms round Joe and gives him a big hug and a kiss in full view of the crowded street, including Irene. Irene goes back to tell Sarah the bad news, after Sarah has just calmed down from her chat with Alex. Pat gets a package, and it turns out to be a letter from Cindy. As she is discussing it with Roy, Ian comes round trying to drum up signatures for his council campaign, so Pat and Roy sign hastily to get rid of him as they both have their own concerns! Peggy asks Kathy about Phil and Kathy tells her as firmly as possible that she has decided. Kathy is having a bad day so when Alex passes the time of day with her, mentioning that he will be her new neighbour, she is abrupt to the point of rudeness. Terry tells Peggy his new plans - he is to move in with Simon as he doesn't want to impose on her generous hospitality, and although it's been lovely there with Tiffany and Courtney, he should spend some time with his son as well. In the Vic later, Tony and Simon go in for a drink, and Simon sits down while Tony is at the bar getting a couple of beers. Peggy says it's nice that Terry is going to be staying with them isn't it. Tony looks horrified. Bianca and Ricky discuss Bianca going to visit Carol for the weekend, and Ricky suggests that she go for a couple of weeks instead. Bianca is in the square when Mary walks by, and she shouts at her "what do you think you were doing with Joe!" Mary ignores Bianca's loud jeers. Joe arrives and apologises to his mother and tells her he has no idea how Mary found him. Then he innocently goes to see Sarah, who gives him a hard time since Irene has just told her the kissing story. Joe tells her that Mary just followed him, and he couldn't do anything about it. He insists that nothing happened between them and he still loves Sarah. Credits Main cast *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor *Neelam Kapoor - Jamila Massey *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes